Pretty In Pink"
by Abigail
Summary: A glimpse into Abby's teenage years prompts yearning memories for the present time in her life.


"Pretty In Pink"  
  
"I swear, I'm cutting it all off!" Abby yelled loudly to no one at all. Not a soul was listening anyway, it didn't matter what she yelled or how noisy she was. Throwing her brush to the floor, the girl angrily stomped her feet. Peering into the small bathroom mirror, Abby's face twisted and turned in disgust. Her hair appeared as if it had just went through a hurricane. The room smelt of hairspray and heat rolled off of her curling iron.  
  
"Ugh, forget it," Abby muttered. Grabbing a pony tail band, she flipped her head over, causing her long, dark hair to cascade towards the floor. Gathering the frizzy mess in her hands, she quickly wrapped the band around it and flipped her head back up. Staring in the mirror once more, a look of pain struck her. Why couldn't she be pretty? Her hair never did want she wanted it to do, her mascara always ran, her blue eye shadow was apparently not `in' anymore, and her clothes never looked right. Sighing heavily, Abby quickly applied a bit of blush and lip gloss, leaving the eye shadow and mascara for Halloween.  
  
Quiet so as not to wake anyone, Abby made her way down the short hallway to her room. Well, her room of sorts. It was basically a closet with a sheet hanging where the door should be. Pushing the sheet aside as she walked into the cluttered room, Abby's eyes landed on her Masterpieces of Literature book. Damn, she had forgotten to do the assignment that Mr. Keenar had assigned. Wait, her cat had died, right? No, that was last week. Oh well, it didn't matter. All Abby had to do was flash that innocent, lost girl look his way and he would let it slide. If that failed, she would simply take the zero. Of course, that was all riding on whether or not she even attended class in the first place.  
  
Scouring the floor for her purse, Abby quickly spotted it, gathered up her books, and headed towards the kitchen. Plopping her belongings down on the table, she quickly reached for a juice glass and made her way towards the refrigerator. Abby was dying of thirst and the cool glass of apple juice awaiting her sounded wonderful. Opening the frige, Abby was faced with nothing. A cold beer, some green thing, a bowl of corn from the night before, and some butter. No apple juice, not even any milk or chilled water.  
  
Slamming the door shut, she placed the glass less than gingerly on the counter and turned, only to find her mother staring at her. "What?" Abby proclaimed defensively.  
  
"You left your curling iron on, Abby. What did I tell you about doing things like that? You are going to burn the house down." Abby mother padded her way through the kitchen, her eyes set on the coffee pot.  
  
"I forgot," Abby muttered, making sure to keep eye contact at a minimal.  
  
Abby's mother stopped midway to the coffee pot and swung around. "You can't forget things like that, Abby. You have to be more careful!"  
  
Abby grew angry. "Careful? Maggie, look at you and the million accidents you have every day. Yes, I forgot. God, like you don't know a thing or two about forgetting, anyway. Like, oh…let's see. Yesterday, you FORGOT to pick Erik up after school, you FORGOT to get groceries, you FORGOT to go to work. Hell, you might as well have just forgotten to get up or no, while you are at it, your mother should have forgotten to give birth to you!"  
  
Now in a state of obvious rage, Abby made her way across the kitchen, grabbing her things from the table. Her mother's voice made her pause before going out the door. "Don't you call me `Maggie', Abby. You are to treat me with respect and call me `mom'. I don't want you to ever use that tone of voice with me again, young lady."  
  
Abby shoved open the door, "Stuff it, Maggie." The screen door slammed forcefully behind Abby as she made her way down the back porch stairs. She didn't have the right to talk to me like that, Abby argued with herself. Hah, take care of myself, remember to do this, remember to do that. She should take her own advice. Yeah, I make mistakes, but man, she makes twice…no, ten times as many as I do.  
  
Making a hard right at the street corner, Abby checked her watch. She was going to miss the bus if she didn't hurry. At this point in time, though, Abby could care less about missing the bus or anything else.  
  
With a quick look in both directions, Abby ditched the street, bypassing the bus stop and made her way down the alley. Who needed school? Right now, Abby need some real R & R, at least a little *me* time. Her whole world seemed to revolve around everyone but herself. For any seventeen year-old, it was just too much to handle. Most mother's take care of their children. In Abby's world, though, it seemed to be completely opposite.  
  
The alley was short and at the end, a small hole in the side of a building gave way to a great hiding spot for her books. Placing her used and abused text books in the space, she quickly shoved a nearby trash can in front of the hole and dusted her hands off. There, free to do as she pleased.  
  
Abby headed out of the alley with a new-found confidence. It didn't matter if anyone saw her. She certainly didn't care, why should anyone else? Holding tightly to her purse, Abby hurried across the street. The mall was only two blocks away. Well, what mall it was. A few no-name clothes stores, an old buy-trade-sell music store, some shoe place, a few grab-n' go eat joints, nothing more. Basically, it was some place to hang out and well, get away. She knew that she wouldn't be the only kid ditching school. They all did it once in a while.  
  
Jumping the curb, she made her way casually towards the entrance. No one was in sight, not even the usual security guard. Not as if he was an issue. His job, make sure no kids ditched school and hung out at the mall. Needless to say, this job was more often than not accomplished.  
  
Pausing at the door, Abby did a quick hair check and reached in her purse for her lip gloss. After a routine apply, she dropped the tube back into her brown bag and straightened her jacket. Swinging the door open, her eyes made the usual search for people she knew. Not spotting anyone, Abby began making the trek down the mall. It was still early in the morning. The few stores there were appeared as if they had just opened. Immediately, it hit Abby that this adventure had been a loss cause.  
  
Sighing, she caught view of her favorite store on the pitiful mall and headed toward it. "Garb & Grunge" was open, of course. The bright neon lights offering a less than welcoming atmosphere to most customers. Gliding through the store entrance, Abby made a bee-line to the clearance racks. Vivid colored clothing and tacky prints jumped out at her, calling an `all- calls' to attention. Pushing back hanger after hanger, she found little and became discouraged that her trip had been pointless. Of course, she had very little money to spend but still, she had hoped she would at least locate that one item that said, "Hey, buy me! I'm worth it! I'll make all your dreams come true!" So far, no such luck.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Abby jumped back, then turned at the sound of a deep but pleasant voice. Her eyes landed on a boy, make that man. A handsome man. Someone, who Abby immediately noted, was way out of her league. Smiling shyly, Abby spoke, "Umm, no. Just looking, thanks."  
  
The man smiled back gently and nodded in acceptance of her answer, "Okay, let me know if you need anything."  
  
Abby nodded casually and turned her back, hoping her cheeks weren't too red.  
  
"You go to Grove Field High, right?"  
  
Abby spun around, nearly knocking down a nearby turtle neck display. "Right…yes."  
  
Her mind clicked, "No, I mean. Yes, I went there. I…um, graduated, though."  
  
Straightening up the display, Abby tried to appear calm as she had just floated through a lie.  
  
The unknown man tilted his head in a questioning manner. "Graduated? Really. What class?"  
  
Abby's mind, once more, had to kick into high gear. "Last year," she replied, almost in a question for herself.  
  
"Last year? So you knew Bobbie Jenkins, right?" He laid the stack of skirts he was toting around down on a folding table and leaned against a clothes rack.  
  
"Umm, Bobbie Jenkins?" Abby seemed as if she was puzzling the answer over but she knew who Bobbie was. Everyone knew Bobbie. He was only the high school basketball star, not only known for scoring on the court but off the court as well. Smiling brightly, Abby nodded. "Yeah, I knew Bobbie." She paused, rephrasing her answer. "I mean, I knew of Bobbie but didn't know him personally."  
  
He nodded as if he truly believed her, then laughed lightly, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"  
  
Blushing ever so slightly, Abby shook her head, "No, actually I don't. I have never been one for names, though."  
  
"I'm Jacob Lancaster. I graduated two years ago. It's no big deal if you don't remember me. I moved in at the end of the second semester, so I didn't get a chance to meet a lot of people. I'm sorry to say, I don't remember you either. I am almost positive I would remember a girl like you."  
  
Abby knew she was a deep shade of red, now, as the heat began to rise through her face. "Likewise." Instantly, she felt like slapping herself. Likewise? Give me a break. He seemed to buy it, though.  
  
"So, what are you up to now? Looking for a hot new outfit for a hot date?" Jacob's eyebrows raised slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Me? Oh, no. Just, ya know, shopping around." Trying to play it cool, Abby looked around the store as if she was trying to find the hot new outfit in which Jacob was referring to.  
  
"So, no hot date?"  
  
His persisting questions made a small bubble of anxiety form in Abby's stomach.  
  
"No, no hot date for me." Her answer was lacking in enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh…okay." Jacob winked and did a quick turn around. "Well, here, follow me. We got a new shipment of cocktail dresses in last weekend. I'm sure we can find just what you are looking for to persuade Mr. Right to ask you on that hot date."  
  
Abby agreed almost resisting, wondering what she was getting herself into. Following Jacob to the front of the store, she was sincerely wishing that she had went to school. Sure, Jacob was cute…really cute. Tall and extremely handsome. His sun-bleached blonde hair only made his blue eyes stand out more. Although somewhat lacking the tan needed to compliment his blonde hair, none the less, he was cute. Small freckles dotted the upper portion of his nose. Strong muscles defined his arms but his hands looked soft, as if work had not been an entailed part in his life.  
  
Jacob came to a halt near a stand-out display of fashionable evening dresses. He instantly began going through dresses, as if he had the perfect one in mind. Grabbing a dark navy blue number, he brought it out for Abby to see. She immediately crinkled her nose.  
  
"No?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"Well, I mean, I love the color. The slits in the sides aren't really my style, though. For that matter, the gathered front isn't doing much for me, either." Abby twisted her purse strap in anguish, almost wishing the security guard would spot her and drag her out of the mall kicking and screaming, just to put on a show for Jacob but still get her away from him.  
  
"Hmm…okay." He continued to go through dress after dress. Two minutes later, a smile approached his face. "I've found it. Yes, this is definitely the one for you." From the rack came a dusty pink, thigh-length, spaghetti strap dress. It was really gorgeous, although Abby despised the color pink. Tiny sequins outlined the neck of the dress. While it was rather simple, the sheer material it was made of brought out the style in it.  
  
"You don't like the color, do you?" Jacob mused.  
  
"Well…no, pink isn't my `favorite' color." The dress was pretty, though. Smiling gently, Abby reached for it. "It does have this certain growing appeal, though." Holding it up to her, Abby danced in front of the floor- length mirror.  
  
"Try it on," he urged.  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't," Abby protested. Still, a small part of her wanted to know just what she would look like in it. "I wouldn't look good in it," she insisted, "I'm not shaped right."  
  
"Shaped right?" Jacob laughed, "You are shaped perfectly. Go try it on." He motioned toward the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.  
  
A broad smile of joy stretched across Abby's face, "Okay, I'll go try it on." Weaving her way through the store, she wondered what she was doing. Maggie would kill her if she knew that she was skipping school. Brushing the thought aside, she argued with herself. Who cares. Maggie never took any of her own responsibilities, why should Abby do the same?  
  
Opening the door to the dressing room, Abby shuffled in and dropped her purse on the bench. Hanging the dress on the hook, she looked at herself in the mirror. Stray strands of hair had broken free of her pony tail. Her nose was shiny and her skin looked a pale shade of yellow under the bright store lights. Sighing, Abby reached in her purse for her brush and let her hair down. After brushing it out, Abby decided she might as well try on the dress. Curiosity was getting the best of her. Taking off her jacket and her shoes, Abby turned to the dress. The price tag hung on the side. Once again, curiosity was getting her and she had to look. Flipping the tag over, she gasped gently, $134.95. One hundred and thirty-five dollars! God, she couldn't spend that kind of money on a dress. She didn't have that kind of money to spend and if she did, Abby couldn't help but think of all the other things she could purchase.  
  
No, don't even try it on, Abby decided. If it fit and she fell in love with it, that would be that. Sighing, she plopped down on the bench and decided she would stay in the dressing room until Jacob came to the conclusion she had fallen into the icy never-never land of shopping sales. After five minutes, however, a gentle knock came from the other side of the door. "Everything okay in there?"  
  
"Umm…yeah, everything's just fine. I'm just, well, trying to figure out this zipper, that's all." Abby sat quietly, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Help? Okay, so Jacob had officially went from hunk to pervert in a single second. "No, I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"Come out. I want to see you."  
  
Abby eyed the floor, watching Jacobs shoes as he spoke. His weight was shifting from the left foot to the right, an obvious sign of impatience. Okay, how do I get out of this one, Abby thought. In a quick decisive move, Abby slipped on her shoes, threw her jacket around her shoulders, and with her purse in one hand, she quickly opened the dressing room door and flashed by Jacob before he said a word.  
  
Head down, destination door in sight, Abby made her way through the store.  
  
"Wait! Did the dress not fit? What's wrong?" Jacob's voice echoed through the small space of Garb & Grunge.  
  
"Wrong size!" Abby shouted back, never taking time to pause and turn back.  
  
"Wait! Don't go. I don't even know your name!"  
  
Determined little fart, Abby thought. Sighing, she stopped at the door and turned around to face him. "It's Abby," she spoke gently and then made her way out of the store, not pausing to look back or wait for an answer.  
  
Speed walking through the mall, Abby made a new record and hit the exit within seconds. Stopping outside, she took in a few deep breaths. What had just happened, she wondered. Shaking her head, trying to answer her own question, she smiled lightly. He had been relatively nice and extremely good looking. Brushing the thought aside, Abby began making her way down the sidewalk.  
  
"Wait there, Miss. Just where do you think you are going?"  
  
A strong and forceful voice from behind her made Abby stop dead in her tracks. Busted. Abby twisted around and flashed an innocent smile. "Me? I'm going home, sir." She tilted her head gently, with her smile still plastered to her face.  
  
The security guard had struck his "I'm the man" pose and spoke, "Really? Home? Why are you not in school Miss Wyczenski?"  
  
Abby's forehead creased as she tried to figure out how he knew her name. Wait, she knew this guy. He was the one that had caught her last year when her and a bunch of friends were hanging out at the park past town curfew. What was his name? She couldn't play the game if she didn't remember his name. Thinking quick, she looked at his badge. Roberts.  
  
"Mr. Roberts, I'm out of school, remember?" On the outside, Abby tried to appear calm and collected, yet inside she was twisting and turning.  
  
"Oh really? They are letting juvenile delinquents skip a grade level now, are they?" An amused smile crossed his face.  
  
He had her and both of them knew it. "I'm sorry, I had to miss school today." Abby was thinking fast on her feet. "It's my mom. Um, you know how she is. She is having one of her `bad' days." Abby twisted her purse strap and shifted her weight, "I had to run in and grab her a…sweater. She was cold." She had lied. Lying is one thing but lying badly is an entirely different thing.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that now, Miss Wyczenski? Where is this `sweater' anyway? Doesn't your mother own a sweater or two, already?"  
  
"Well, yeah. They are all thread bear, though. I found one here, but it was white. She hates white, says it shows all kinds of dirt. So, I was on my way back home to tell her." Just admit it, tell him you weren't shopping for your mother. Tell him that I was skipping because, well, I just flat out didn't want to go to school. It would be easier than this torture.  
  
"I find that extremely interesting Miss Wyczenski." Mr. Roberts crossed his arms as he spoke.  
  
"Oh really." Abby smiled a weak smile, "Why would that be?"  
  
Mr. Roberts uncrossed his arms and began strolling towards Abby. "I find that interesting because I just saw your mother approximately twenty minutes ago. She was heading towards the market."  
  
Abby knew it was a gimmick. Her mother wouldn't be dressed this early, even if it was pushing ten o'clock. Besides, her mother doesn't shop for groceries, Abby and Erik do that deed. "Hmm, she must be feeling better than, Mr. Roberts. Now, if you will excuse me, I have places to be and people to see." Abby began walking towards the street, just in time for Mr. Roberts to step in front of her.  
  
"No you don't. You're coming with me." He gave her the signal to turn around and reluctantly, she followed his orders.  
  
Trudging through the mall towards the security headquarters, Abby kept her head down and tried not to draw unnecessary attention, although that was hard to accomplish while being escorted by the mall security guard.  
  
Five minutes later, Abby was sitting in an uncomfortable fold-up chair, staring blindly at the wall. Posters laminated the four walls, hiding nail holes and discolored paint. As she began counting the dead flies that had been swept in a lone corner, Mr. Roberts returned from behind the desk.  
  
"I've contacted your mother, Miss Wyczenski."  
  
Great, Abby thought.  
  
"She sounded rather disappointed in your actions."  
  
I'm sure she did, Abby mused.  
  
"Your mother told me she would be down right away to get you."  
  
I hope you have all day, Abby reflected silently.  
  
"For now, you are to stay here and not go anywhere. I have to process your papers." Mr. Roberts checked the clock and then gazed down at Abby, "Teenagers today, no respect for authority." Shaking his head in dismay, he casually made his way back around the desk.  
  
"Teenagers today, no respect for authority," Abby mocked in a whisper.  
  
"What was that Miss Wyczenski?" Mr. Roberts peeked from behind the desk, giving her the death stare.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Sighing heavily, she leaned back against the wall trying to become as comfortable as possible.  
  
A loud, excited rapping sound came from behind the office door. Abby instantly knew it was her mother. Mr. Roberts rose from his chair, once again staring down upon Abby. "That must be your mother."  
  
Abby stayed quiet, building her strength up for the inevitable fight that would proceed with her mom.  
  
The security guard unlocked the door and immediately, Maggie rushed in. "Where is she?" Her demands were answered when Abby stood up, staring directly into her mother's eyes.  
  
"I'm here Maggie. Wake up." Abby pushed past both her mom and Mr. Roberts, obviously making head-way towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going, young lady?" Her mother was being persistent on the matter. Plus, two `young ladies' within two hours. Must have been a new record for Abby.  
  
"Me? I'm going home. `HE' can't hold me here," Abby spoke, pointing to Mr. Roberts. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Skipping school isn't doing anything?" Mr. Roberts argued. He turned to Maggie. "Mrs. Wyczenski, I really haven't the ability to press charges of any sort. I can let the school aware of the matter and inform you. Past that, my hands are tied. If I had the ability, I would put each and every teenager I caught for skipping behind bars." With this said, he glared at Abby, then spoke again, "She's all yours, Mrs. Wyczenski, have fun."  
  
Maggie didn't speak a word, yet simply grabbed Abby's elbow and led her out of the office. Abby pulled away and Maggie gave a small growling sound, almost as if that of an animal instinct. The two remained quiet the entire journey out of the mall and down the sidewalk. When Maggie made a left, heading for the car, Abby continued straight.  
  
"Abby, you are coming with me, home," Maggie had stopped dead in her tracks and was looking fiercely at Abby.  
  
Abby paused and turned, "There is no way what-so-ever that I am riding in `that' car with `you'," she said, pointing to the beat-up dirt brown Lincoln. With that said, she began her intended trek home, through the alley where her books were. Abby heard the pounding of footsteps behind her, fully aware that they were her mothers. Abby never turned around or slowed her pace, though. By the time she had reached the alley, Abby knew her mother had given up suit and had retreated back to the car. Her mother didn't have the fire anymore to put up a decent fight with Abby, it was always a pointless attempt.  
  
Maggie had beaten Abby home, and Abby decided to take the back entrance through the house. The back porch was closer to her room, it would be easier to sneak in that way. Gently pushing the screen door open, Abby slid off her shoes and eased her books to the floor. Moving cautiously towards her room, she made the mistake of pausing at the living room door. Her mother was seated Indian style in the floor, directly facing Abby. Abby acted as if she had not noticed her and continued walking, only to have her mother's wailing voice cause her to jump a mile high.  
  
"Abigail Marie Wyzenski! Get yourself in this room right now."  
  
Abby stopped, turned around, and headed in the general direction of the living room. Stepping through the doorway, she spoke strongly, "Do not call me by my full name, I despise it." Leaning on the door frame, Abby awaited the argument sure to come.  
  
Maggie stood from her position, yet made no attempts to cross the floor. "You have quite the nerve to skip school, Abigail. You know better than that."  
  
Abby twisted her hair around her finger, "What do you care, Maggie? You couldn't even tell me what grade I am in, what classes I am taking, let alone whether or not I go to school every day."  
  
A puzzled look crossed Maggie's face, as if she was trying to conclude an answer to the questions, "You are in eleventh grade, Abby. No, I don't know what classes you are taking. We never talk anymore, how would I know?" She threw her hands up in the air and didn't even attempt to answer the last question.  
  
"I'm in twelfth grade, Maggie," Abby said dryly. "You are right, we don't talk, which is just the way I like it." With that said, Abby headed out of the room.  
  
"You are grounded for six weeks, young lady!" Maggie's voice echoed through the whole house.  
  
Abby stopped dead in her tracks. Three `young ladies' in one day. Stomping back to the living room, Abby placed her dispute. "You are NOT going to ground me for six weeks. One, I did nothing wrong. If we are going to start tossing acquisitions around about skipping school, I'll throw a couple of arguments your way about skipping work. Two, your name may be under my birth certificate as being my mother but in no way do you have any control over me. Three, I am almost eighteen. When the big 18 rolls around, I am out of this place, c-ya. So, until then, we will just play dumb and act like I don't exist. Believe me, I can take care of myself just fine without you delegating me. I have been doing it all my life."  
  
Maggie's face grew red, her fists tightening and releasing. "You do not talk to me that way in this house. Yes, I am your mother and YES you will listen to me and do what I tell you to do. You.."  
  
Abby cut her off, "No, I won't listen to you. Can you not get that into your disturbed head?"  
  
Maggie was obviously furious, that much Abby could tell. In her short seventeen years of life, Abby knew to stay out of her mothers way when she was mad. She knew she had gone to far, pushing the envelope this time with her mom. Maggie was just so…frustrating. Abby glanced up at Maggie, just in time to see her mom searching the room desperately.  
  
"God, Maggie, what did you lose this time? Your sanity?" Abby was pleased with her retort but immediately knew it had been taken too seriously.  
  
Maggie fumed and fussed, glaring at Abby, "NO, I lost my earring." Maggie began tossing pillows everywhere and turning couch cushions over. She dropped to her knees and began scouring the floor.  
  
While the sight was amusing, Abby felt slightly sorry for her mother. More than likely, Maggie hadn't even put earrings on this morning. Sighing, Abby gave in and began looking for the earring.  
  
"Did you even put earrings on, today?" Abby was sitting on the floor, her legs tucked under her.  
  
"What?" Maggie looked confused and put her hands on her head, "Of course I did, I always do."  
  
"Well, which earring was it?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I think it was my silver hearts." Maggie sat down and put her head in her hands.  
  
Don't start crying, Abby silently begged. Please, hold it together, it was JUST an earring. Abby scooted over closer to her mom. "Don't worry about it, it's bound to be somewhere."  
  
Maggie began shaking. "You really upset me Abby. Why do you do that?"  
  
Abby sat back on the palms of her hands, "I dunno. It's just, you make me really aggravated sometimes, Maggie." Abby sighed, "I know you don't mean to. I also don't make it easier on either of us."  
  
Maggie looked up at Abby, her eyes watering, "Why do you despise your name, Abigail?"  
  
Abby laughed, "Well, I don't. I had a surefire comeback lined up, though, if you asked me that during our argument." Yeah, Abby thought silently, I despise it because you gave it to me.  
  
Maggie stood up and headed out of the living room, without saying a word. Obviously, their fight was over for today. More than likely, Maggie had already forgotten what it was about. Abby stood from the floor and looked around. Something shiny caught her eye. Bending down, Abby picked up a small silver earring in the shape of a heart. Smiling, Abby trailed after Maggie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks later, all had been forgotten about Abby and her little rendezvous with the security guard during her truancy adventure. For the lifestyles of the not-so-rich and famous at the Wyczenski house, it was relatively normal.  
  
Abby was perched on the edge of her bed, listening to her Walkman and daydreaming. She couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and what he was up to. Sighing, Abby grabbed her pillow and rolled over onto her stomach.  
  
"Abby, someone is here to see you!" Maggie came walking into Abby's room, aware that her daughter was in music land. Gently tapping her on the shoulder, Abby turned and took off her headphones.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, there is someone here to see you." Maggie folded her arms as she looked around Abby's disaster-stricken room.  
  
"Who is it?" Abby sat her Walkman on her desk and began straightening her sweater.  
  
"I don't know, Abby. Some guy." Maggie smiled, "Cute, too."  
  
"Really?" Abby couldn't stand to hide the slightest tinge of excitement.  
  
"Yes, he's in the living room."  
  
"What? You invited him in!" Abby immediately horrified by the idea that some guy, some guy that came to see HER, was witnessing what the Wyczenski house looked like on the inside.  
  
"Do you expect me to let him stand outside. It's raining out there."  
  
"UGH!" Abby jumped from her bed and began fussing over her hair. The left side had gone flat from laying on it, and she had a red mark on the side of her face.  
  
"You know, you really should clean your room, Abby." Maggie began thumbing through junk on Abby's dresser.  
  
"Yeah, later Maggie." Abby headed out of her room, fully aware of the butterflies making their presence known in her stomach. As she trudged down the hallway, she knew instinctively who was waiting for her.  
  
Pausing just outside the living room, she once again straightened her clothes. With a deep breath and a broad smile, Abby stepped in. There he was, standing in the middle of the room, looking around in an attempt to regain his whereabouts.  
  
He caught sight of her, "Hey, Abby. Umm…I know this is unexpected and unannounced. But, I…wanted to see you again."  
  
Abby blushed gently, "Hi, Jacob. That's okay, I wasn't busy or anything." Act cool, calm, collected. Act anyway but like yourself. "Here, sit down." Abby motioned to the couch. Jacob hesitated, then took a seat at one end. Being brave, Abby took a seat at the other end. Silence hung thick. No one knew what to say. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I am here, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, the thought had crossed my mind." Abby pulled at a loose thread on the couch.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if, well…do you want to go to Homecoming with me?" Jacob saw the initial shock on Abby's face.  
  
Wait? Homecoming? Didn't Jacob tell Abby that he had graduated two years previously? What is he doing going to Homecoming? He must know that I'm still in high school, too.  
  
"Umm, Homecoming?" Abby puzzled for a bit. "But…I thought you had already graduated?"  
  
Jacob looked around the room, obviously trying to buy time. He sighed, then looked directly at her. "I lied. I'm a senior this year. I go to Overland High. I work mornings at "Garb & Grunge", part of a school/job program. I work until noon, then go to school until three."  
  
Abby nodded, then laughed lightly, "Well, I lied, too. I didn't graduate last year, I'm only a senior."  
  
Jacob smiled, "Yeah, I did some snooping around and found out quite a bit about you Miss Wyczenski."  
  
Abby's face must have shown confusion and humiliation.  
  
"No, wait, don`t worry. It was all good things," Jacob reassured her.  
  
A small wave of relief came over her. "Well, then, that's good." Releasing a bit of tension, she spoke once more. "Homecoming, eh? When is it?"  
  
Jacob gave her a sly smile, "This weekend."  
  
"This weekend?! Wow, umm…short notice. I haven't got a dress, Jacob or anything." Abby's wave of hope had been replaced by disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry. I have you covered. Wait right here." Jacob stood from the couch and winked. "I'll be right back."  
  
Abby laughed gently and watched him go out the front porch. She heard a car door open, then seconds later, she heard the door shut again. Counting silently in her mind, she got to ten before Jacob reappeared. He shook his wet hair in a casual manner, brushed the drops of rain from his shoulders, then turned to Abby.  
  
"Shut your eyes," he urged.  
  
"No, I don't like surprises," she protested.  
  
"Come on, be a good sport."  
  
"Fine." Abby covered her eyes, leaving small slits in between her fingers so as to see out of.  
  
"Hey, no peeking!"  
  
Once again, Abby began counting. Only this time, she reached only three before she was interrupted.  
  
"Okay, open your eyes, Abby."  
  
Abby uncovered her eyes, letting them once more adjust to the light. Within moments, she focused in on Jacob and the stunning pink dress from "Garb & Grunge". She was speechless and Jacob broke the silence once more.  
  
"What? You don't like it? I can take it back, honestly."  
  
Abby smiled and stood, walking towards Jacob and the dress. "No, no. I love it. It is absolutely gorgeous, Jacob."  
  
He handed it to her and she held it up close to her body. "I can't wait to see it on you."  
  
Abby stepped back, "You don't even know if I will go to Homecoming with you or not, yet," she teased.  
  
Getting down on one knee, Jacob took her hand in his, "Miss Abby Wyczenski, will you go to Homecoming with me?"  
  
Abby laughed lightly and dramatically said, "Yes."  
  
By the time Jacob had left, Abby was beginning to feel as if she should be pinching herself. The whole scenario still seemed unreal. Within five seconds after Jacob had pulled out of the driveway, Maggie was in front of Abby insisting why that strange boy had brought Abby the expensive dress.  
  
"I don't like that Abby. I don't like that one bit." Maggie stood over the sink, drying plates.  
  
"Oh, Maggie, seriously. He's nice and sweet….and charming."  
  
"You don't even know the boy, Abby. For all you know, he could be some serial killer."  
  
"Give me a break." Abby had her dress draped over the table, admiring it.  
  
Maggie turned from the sink and stared longingly at the dress and at her daughter. "Well, you will need a necklace and some earrings to go with that new dress of yours."  
  
Abby looked up at her mom surprised. "No, that's okay, really. I have my pearl necklace I can wear with it."  
  
"Oh no you don't, missy. You don't let a boy go buy you a flashy dress like this and then dress it down with pearls." Maggie dropped her dishtowel in the sink and headed off to her room. "Try that dress on and meet me in my bedroom," her voice trailed down the hall.  
  
Reluctantly agreeing, Abby retreated to her room. Laying the dress gently on her bed, she quickly stripped down and slipped it on over her head. Turning in the mirror, Abby felt like a whole other person. The dress fit perfectly. It hung just right in the right places. Smiling brightly, Abby pushed her sheet aside and headed down the hallway.  
  
Maggie was standing over her jewelry box, digging through it in obvious hopes of locating the specific piece of jewelry which she so desired. However, the minute Abby stepped into the room, Maggie turned her full attention to her.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous, Abigail," Maggie gushed.  
  
"Really, you think so?" Abby stared at herself in the vanity mirror, still not fully believing in what she saw.  
  
"Here, sit on the stool." Abby did as she was told. "I have had these for a long time, waiting for the right moment for you to wear them," Maggie continued. Pulling a black velvet box out from beneath the pile of miscellaneous necklaces, Maggie opened it gently and held the contents out for Abby to see. A small gasp escaped Abby's mouth. In lay a dainty diamond jeweled necklace and a set of diamond stud earrings.  
  
"Here, put them on," Maggie insisted.  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't. I mean, they are yours." Abby's gaze fell deeply upon the jewels.  
  
"No, I want you to wear them." Maggie took the necklace out of the box. Abby gathered her hair at the back of her neck, sweeping it to the side so Maggie could fasten the latch.  
  
"There, they add the final touch."  
  
Abby felt the diamonds gently with her fingertips, afraid she would tarnish or damage them on contact.  
  
"Stand for me, now. I want the full-length view," Maggie persisted.  
  
Abby stood from the stool and turned around for her mother. Maggie held her hands together, with a small smile approaching her face.  
  
"You always were pretty in pink, Abby."  
  
Abby made her way silently towards her mother and took her hand, "Thanks, mom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Abby, wake up, honey."  
  
The soft tough of fingers brushed by her face. Abby stirred, her eyes fluttering. Darkness of the night still donned the room. Sighing lightly, Abby lifted her eyelids and stared up at the ceiling. It couldn't be any earlier than three in the morning.  
  
"What's wrong? What time is it?" Abby attempted to turn over onto her side but quickly decided against it.  
  
"Three o'clock."  
  
"Three o'clock, in the morning?" Abby rolled back over dramatically and groaned.  
  
"What color should we paint the room?" Luka's right hand brushed aside a stray piece of Abby's hair, the question of time had slipped by him.  
  
"Huh?" Sleep still laid heavily upon Abby's mind. Room? A small smile approached her lips as she quickly understood.  
  
Luka's left hand strayed to Abby's stomach and he gently caressed it. "Chrissy's room. What other room would I be talking about, silly." Luka laughed lightly and he continued making small circling strokes upon Abby's belly.  
  
"So, it's Chrissy now, is it?" Abby giggled softly. "Yesterday it was Kristine. The day before that, wasn't it Bree? Last week, we were pouring over Summer and Micha."  
  
"Well, I like Chrissy," Luka put up in defense. "But, I do like Bree, also. What about Madison or Faith or Chloe?"  
  
Abby lifted herself up on her elbow. "Hmm…I like Faith. Chloe, I dunno about," Abby teased.  
  
Luka spoke, "What about Malina?"  
  
Abby lay silent for a moment, then turned to him, "Malina Faith Kovac."  
  
They both were still for a moment. Luka leaned over and kissed Abby's stomach with a fatherly touch, "Malina Faith it is."  
  
Abby smiled a personal smile in aggreance. "Pink."  
  
Luka looked up at her with a quizzical look. "What?"  
  
"I want her room to be pink. I know, it's old fashion and girls are stereo- typed to always have pink things, but for Malina, I want pink."  
  
Luka nodded, then ever-so casually tilted his head to the right, "Pink is fine with me." He laid back down onto the pillow, then turned to Abby once more. "I always thought you despised pink, though, Abby."  
  
Abby laughed to herself, "I use to, believe me. Sometimes, I still do. Someone once told me I looked pretty in pink, though. That single comment has left a mark on me."  
  
Luka placed his arm gently around Abby's stomach, pulling her closer. "Pink it is, then." He nuzzled her face, then settled down, his arm still lay in a guarding position across her belly.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Luka."  
  
Luka sat up abruptly and patted Abby's stomach, "I love you too, Malina."  
  
Abby shook her head absently and sighed, "Daddy, go to bed."  
  
He laid back down with his head resting comfortably beside Abby's. Within moments, he was sound asleep. Abby lay still, afraid if she moved, Luka would wake. Bringing her arm down caringly upon her belly, she quickly located the heartbeat simply by touch. "Malina Faith, I promise to be a good mother to you, always and forever," she whispered softly. A small kick came from within Abby, as if Malina was responding to the unknown words of love. A smile crept over Abby's face, as the pleasures of mother-hood sat in.  
  
While her own mother has, and still could be at times, a basket-case and a tangled mess to deal with, Abby knew that deep down, Maggie loved and cared for her. The same went for Abby, who profoundly cared for her mother. The fateful day, when Abby was just seventeen years old, the acknowledgement that Maggie had given her still lived on.  
  
"You always were pretty in pink, Abby." 


End file.
